rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen ۞ Season 17 ۞
The seventeen season of Drag Race Queen, began airing on January 11th, 2019, with cast members announced December 12th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: "Drag Fashion Week: Part 1" * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Present Fall and Spring looks on the runway. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Main Challenge: Create two fashion-forward looks for the first ever Drag Paris Fashion Week. * Main Challenge Winner: Luna Andromeda * Bottom Two: Hannah Star & Ritchie Bitchie * Lip-Sync Song: 'Honeymoon Sampler' by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Ritchie Bitchie Episode 2: "Drag Fashion Week: Part 2" * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Present Winter and Summer looks on the runway. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Riven Handsome * Main Challenge: Create two fashion-forward looks for the first ever Drag Paris Fashion Week. * Main Challenge Winner: Oliver Art * Bottom Two: Lucian Joy & Kay Lucian * Lip-Sync Song: 'Believer' by Imagine Dragons * Eliminated: Kay Lucian Episode 3: ''Brooklyn Stars: The Rusical'' * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Model like a celebrity going onto a private jet. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Brooklyn Stars: The Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winners: Juniper Holliday & Riven Handosme * Runway Theme: Fashion On A Yacht * Bottom Two: Alisha Für & Lucian Joy * Lip-Sync Song: 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha * Eliminated: Lucian Joy Episode 4: ''UNHhhhparody'' * Guest Judges: Kacey Musgraves & Ciara * Mini-Challenge: The contestants must transform themselves into creatures from under the sea. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Bebe Avoir * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the teams of 3 (once as 4) for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Doing your own parody of 'UNHhhh' * Main Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Runway Theme: Green, Green & Green Only. * Bottom Two: Houke Mask & Oliver Art * Lip-Sync Song: 'Let Me Think About It' by Ida Corr & Fedde Le Grand * Eliminated: Houke Mask Episode 5: ''Dusted vs. Busted'' * Guest Judge: Isaac Mizrahi * Mini-Challenge: Keep fish face as the Pit Crew blow jets of air into the queens faces. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Miz Steak * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 2 looks. Dusted Queen Realness & Busted Drag Eleganza Extravaganza. * Main Challenge Winner: Bebe Avoir * Runway Themes: Dusted Queen Realness & Busted Drag Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Akashi Mechane & Oliver Art * Lip-Sync Song: 'Queen Of The Night' by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Akashi Mechane Episode 6: ''Winners Roast'' * Guest Judges: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Female or She-male? * Mini-Challenge Winner: Luna Andromeda * Main Challenge: The Roast of DRQ Winners. * Main Challenge Winner: Juniper Holliday * Runway Theme: DRQ Winner Inspired. * Bottom Two: Blain Swap & Stephen Willow * Lip-Sync Song: 'Déjà Vu' by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Blain Swap Episode 7: ''RuPaul's Hair Extravaganza'' * Guest Judges: Mike Ruiz, Margaret Cho, and Sharon Osbourne * Mini-Challenge: Dunk-A-Queen * Mini-Challenge Winner: Juniper Holliday * Main Challenge: Design three outfits for a hair show, featuring one outfit made entirely from wigs. * Main Challenge Winner: Hannah Star * Bottom Two: Alisha Für & Bebe Avoir * Lip-Sync Song: 'Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Alisha Für & Bebe Avoir Episode 8: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: Shakira * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Runway Theme: Bring Back My 80s * Bottom Two: Juniper Holliday & Oliver Art * Lip-Sync Song: 'Burqa' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Oliver Art Category:Seasons Category:DRQ Seasons Category:DRQ Category:DRQ S17 Category:S17 Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Queens Vs Kings